Lovers are Often Kept as Secret as a Ninja
by DamenTheDiamond
Summary: Kai is loosing ALOT of sleep and thi worries everybody, none more than Cole. Then things go from bad to worse when a jealous kidnapper shows up. Will Kai make it? Will Cole confess his true feelings to Kai? Will I get better at summaries? No to that last one. Please RR, it is greatly appreciated. Rated T for swearing and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lovers are Often Kept as Secret as a Ninja**_

 _ **Ok so before certain people kill me… I'm working on my other fanfic and chapters will be coming soon…promise Senpaii!**_

 _ **Anyways, I'm not gonna lie I 100% ship Kale! Well, then again, you probably do to if you're reading this…and if you haven't read my other fic/gotten a review from me then there are two things I have to say…I'm mean to characters so that I can have comfort fluff. Oh and FLUFFFFFFF!**_

 _ **Now about the actual fic, the only thing is that here Kai is shorter than Cole.**_

Kai: Why is that important exactly?

Me: Shhh child. Don't question it.

Cole: Kai I think we should run…

Me: NEVER!

 _ **Ok enough rambling, let the flu…I mean fic begin!**_

 **I am broke teenager and, because Kale is not canon, don't own Ninjago. At all.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter one**_

Kai awoke in the middle of the might, very suddenly. _'Agh another damn nightmare, great I can kiss sleep goodbye tonight then!' Kai screamed in his head. He had been having nightmares practically every day now, always about the same thing. Quietly, as not to wake the other up, Kai left the room to the deck of the Bounty. The sky was clear so all the stars and full moon were visible. He sighed._

' _Why do I keep having these stupid nightmares? I've lost too much sleep already and we have training in a few hours.'_ Kai wondered _._ He sat down on the deck and just stared at the sky. Soon the sun rose.

* * *

Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, Nya, and Sensei Wu walked out on deck having a conversation.

"It's every night now Sensei, and every time we ask he just dismisses it." Cole said worry clearly evident in his voice.

"I'm worried for him, we all are, he needs help." Nya said also sounding worried. Hearing noises that sounded like talking Kai wondered over to them.

"Is it time f-for trainin…" Kai is interrupted by a huge yawn that he didn't expect to happen.

"Yes Kai, but I think you should sit this one out and take a nap. You clearly need it." Sensei Wu said as he walked across deck.

"No it's ok Sensei I can still train I'm not that tired." Kai pleaded. Sensei Wu stared for a moment, pondering.

"Alright then, you may train if you are certain that you're ok Kai, but you still need more sleep." Sensei Wu said as Kai nodded in agreement. Cole and Nya visibly disliked this decision on Wu's part, but chose to say nothing.

Wu instructed them that they would be using the training robots, five for each ninja. Zane and Jay finished theirs off quickly. Lloyd was taking his sweet time taking on one robot at a time. Cole was watching more after a clearly exhausted Kai, who was having trouble taking them all on. Kai Spun and sliced at one, missing completely, and seemed a little too dizzy. He stumbled forward, before falling over completely. No one noticed until all five robots were kicking him, and Kai was unresponsive. Cole noticed first and jumped to his aid. With one fail swoop of his scythe, all five robots were destroyed. Cole immediately dropped his weapon, and removing his mask kneed next Kai.

"Kai wake up! Wake up!" Cole said shaking Kai by the shoulders. Cole pulled off Kai's mask and patted his face. Nothing. "He passed out." Cole said as he lifted Kai bridal style. Cole carried him to their room and placed Kai in his bed, pulling the cover up to his chin.

"Geeze, he was so tired that his body felt almost dead, it was so limp." Cole said as the others entered the room.

"Ya, when he wakes up we need to have serious talk with him." Lloyd said.

"How about we make him sleep by having shifts of people looking after him to ensure that he stays asleep." Zane suggested.

"That's a good Idea Zane, I think we'll do just that." Wu agreed with the android.

"I'll take first shift." Nya said.

"Ok, and if he wakes up call us in here so we can have that talk." Cole said as they exited the room.

* * *

 _ **Well that's all for now! Please RR, I love it when I get reviews! It makes me feel special! Until next time, May the fluff be with you!**_

 _ **~DamenTheDiamond**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Ok so here's another chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback, it makes me happy that people are interested in this fanfiction! All that aside, these author notes have a purpose I promise!**_

 _ **There was a three day time skip, and it's Cole's shift to watch Kai. Let's tune in and see what happens…**_

* * *

Cole sat beside Kai's bed and watched his chest rise and fall. 'He looks so cut when he sleeps.' Cole thought to himself. Suddenly Kai began to stir. 'Oh crap is he having another nightmare, I should go get Nya!' Cole rose and headed for the door, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Kai talk.

"Wh-where am I? C-cole is th-that you?" Kai said his voic clearly full of fear. This surprised Cole as much as it hurt him to hear Kai that scared.

"Ya it's me Kai, but can you wait here a sec me and the others need to have a little talk with you." Cole said as he turned and faced Kai. He was again surprised to see the fear in his bright red eyes.

"N-NO! Pl-please don't leave me a-alone Cole! Please!" Kai all but cried. This broke Cole's heart.

"I'm sorry Kai but we need to talk to you about something, ALL of us!" Cole said.

"NO! DON'T GO PLEASE! I'M BEGING YOU! COLE PLEASE!" Kai screamed. Cole was stunned; he had no idea why Kai was so scared of him leaving. Nya, Sensei Wu, Lloyd, Zane, and then Jay all burst into the room.

"What's wrong with Kai, why is he screaming!?" Nya panicked. She made a move to get closer to Kai who had hidden under his blanket. When Nya moved closer he cuddled closer to the wall. She noticed this and it seemed to stop her.

"Kai its Nya, Sensei Wu, Lloyd, Jay, Cole, and Zane are here as well." She said to the ball-of-blanket she assumed was her brother. "We need to talk to you about your sleeping, well lack of it." Cole spoke up "You need to get more sleep Kai you're going to hurt yourself."

"B-But I c-can't." Kai said still sounding nervous. "N-no I c-can't!" Kai said a little more fearful. "Well you need to." Cole said starting to get frustrated. Cole signaled for the others to leave the room. They did so, even Nya who was a little more hesitant than the others. When they had all cleared the room (except Cole) Kai peeked his head out from under the blanket. His eyes were still full of fear.

"Why can you not sleep then Kai?" Cole asked as he crossed his arms.

"I-I can't t-tell you." Kai said. "Yes you can."

"N-no I c-can't."

"Yes you can!"

"N-no I c-can't."

" .can!" Cole said clearly frustrated.

"Why d-do you c-care so m-much!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU KAI!" Cole yelled. Kai froze in clear shock. He looked like he was about to say something, but he just passed out from exhaustion. Cole didn't know what to do so he left the room.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

* * *

Cole was woken up by a scream coming from Kai's room. He immediately sprang into action. As he entered the room he was shocked to find an empty bed, a sleeping Jay, open window, and a note on Kai's pillow. He picked up the note and read it. He was shocked at what it said;

'Sorry I had to take back what is mine.'

* * *

 **So here is a few minuet time gap that was basically just them moving a crying Nya and stunned Cole to the command deck of the bounty."**

* * *

Lloyd and Zane were using the command computer to search for Kai, Nya was still crying, Jay and Wu were comforting her, and Cole was just staring at the note. One line, so short and brief, yet it spoke layers to Cole. He was sad that he was gone, worried for his safety, angry at whoever took him, and scared of what he had blurted out at Kai and how he would take it. 'I can't believe someone got to him.' Cole thought, but was interrupted by a beeping noise.

" _BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

"Someone is attempting to video call the Bounty. Answering in five…" Everyone looked at the screen "Four… …one.." Lloyd answered the call. A young man (no older than the ninja) with curly black hair, green and gold eyes, glases, and wearing a black robe appeared on screen.

"Hello Lloyd, Zane, Jay, Nya, Wu, and Cole how are we today?" He said.

"Who are you and how do you know our names?" Lloyd asked sounding half nervous half angry.

"I'm hurt honestly, Kai never told you about me?" He asked with a sarcastic-offended tone and a hand over his heart like a drama-queen.

"Why would he?" asked a surprised Nya.

"Well then introductions are in order, my name is Dastrex and I'm Kai's boyfriend." Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground. "Wow he never even came out to you guys? Oh this is…well…PRICELESS! Ha-ha-ha-ha-he-hahahahaha! Oh Kai honey I was wondering why I never got to meet them! This explains everything. Hmmm. Kai love, why don't you say hi?" A light in the background turned on, and in the corner curled into a ball, was Kai. Dastrex crossed the room, picked up Kai by the scruff, and dragged him in front of the camera. Kai was TERRIFIED and had a nasty bruise on his right cheek. This very visibly pissed Cole off.

"Well Kai, say hi." Dastrex pulled Kai close to his face. "Say hi."

"H-h-HELP ME PL-P-PLEASE! HELP! COLE! NYA! SOMEO…" Dastrex punched Kai in the ribs, then dropped him and kicked him. "You've lost your right to talk my love." Dastrex said.

Cole was absolutely furious. He swelled red, stood up and walked directly in front of the camera. Dastrex was too busy slapping Kai in the face to notice.

" **STOP HURTING HIM NOW OR ELSE!"** Cole screamed this caught Dastex's attention as he dropped Kai and turned to Cole.

"Well that's enough for now I guess and don't worry, if he behaves he'll get love. BYEEE!" Dastrex's video cut off. Everyone was shocked and staring at a still very angry Cole.

"Lloyd did you trace the signal?" Cole asked frustration in his voice. Lloyd turned to the computer and brought up a map of Ninjago. He pressed a few buttons, then the map zoomed in to a house in Ninjago City.

"The signal came from this house, 781 Brickburrow Drive." Lloyd answered.

"Good everyone get ready we're getting our Kai back now!" Cole said with a dark and determined glare…

* * *

 _ **And then cliff hanger. Sorry the chapter was so long but the next one will be much longer I promise. And there will be FLUFF! :) Until then, se y'all later senpai's,**_

 _ **~DamenTheDiamond**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Ok who's ready for MEGA-LONG-UBER-VIOLENT-FLUFF filled chapter!? Well I sure am!**_

 **KRR: OH WAIT! LET ME GET MY SUGAR…OK I'M READY!**

 _ **I am a broke teenager, and because Kale isn't canon, do not own any rights to Ninjago**_

Cole stormed out of the command room and decided to wait on deck. 'I will get Kai back, and teach that Dastrex a thing or two about taking MY Kai.' Cole thought. "WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING THEM SO DAMN LONG!" Cole complained out loud.

 **Meanwhile**

Jay, Zane, Lloyd, Nya, and Sensei Wu were discussing the current situation.

"Well that was, something." Jay said.

"What are we gonna do, since it's clear that Cole is determined to take immediate action?" Nya asked.

"There's a park across the street, why don't we hide there while I scan the house? Then when we have an opening we move in to get him." Zane suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and moved to meet up with Cole and fill him in on the plan.

 **Time skip: Fifteen Minutes**

The ninja arrived at the park across the street (In disguise) and Zane began to scan the house.

"Four life forms are present; two down stairs, one up stairs, and one in the basement. The one in the basement is faint and growing weaker." Zane said.

"Well if he's Kai's age it doesn't surprise me that he still lives with his parents." Nya stated.

"Ok them I'm going to tell them what their son has done." said a still VERY angry Cole.

"Cole wait, no!" Jay, Nya, Lloyd, and Zane all attempted to hold him back, but failed miserably as they barely even slowed him down. He arrived at the front door and knocked. A woman with blonde, curly hair and glasses answered the door.

"Oh hello young man, do you all need something?" she asked.

"Yes my name is Cole, and your son Dastrex kidnapped our friend Kai." Cole said angrily. The woman looked surprised for a moment.

"Oh my, he did!? Are you sure it was him?" she asked.

"I'm absolutely positive it was him! He video called us and started beating Kai! Just after he told us his name! We traced the call and this address is where the signal came from!" Cole said trying to stay calm and polite. "Would you mind if we check your basement?" Cole asked.

"Yes of course! Honey bring me the key to the basement!" She called to her husband. After about a minute a man appeared holding a small silver key. He had brown curly hair and gold-grey eyes. His father. She took the key and led them to a hallway with about five doors. They stopped at a door near the middle of the hall, and she unlocked the door. Cole and Nya proceeded into the basement. There was a computer dimly lighting up part of the room. Nya gasped, and Cole looked down to see blood on the floor. Nya switched the light on, and what they saw was truly horrific. There chained to the corner was an unconscious Kai. He was covered in bruises, his clothes were torn, and he was bleeding from a few places. Cole immediately rushed to Kai, and broke the metal chains like they were nothing. Immediately he removed his jacket and put it on Kai's shoulders, enveloping him in it as best as he could. Cole then lifted him bridal style and exited the basement.

 **Meanwhile**

Cole and Nya went into the basement, the others stayed up stairs talking to Mrs. Alucius (Dastrex's mom).

"We're sorry if Cole was being rude mam he is REALLY upset about the whole Kai thing." Jay apologized.

"It's okay, Kai's such a nice young man I would be too if I were in his shoes. But I still don't think Dastrex did this." She said sounding a bit distant.

"Mrs. do you know when they broke up exactly? Or when they got together?" Lloyd asked. She pondered this for a minute.

"Oh they broke up about four weeks ago I think." She said.

"Hmm that's about when Kai started losing sleep." Zane stated.

"And as for when they started going out, about four or five months ago I believe." She was defiantly lost in thought now. Dastrex then wondered down stairs.

"Oh shit." He said upon seeing the ninja who stared angrily at him. Before anything could happen Dastrex's mom spoke up.

"Dastrex Au-Leonidas Demetrius Alucius did you kidnap their friend?" she asked.

"He's not theirs he's mine!" Dastrex said with a crazed look in his eyes. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the ninja and his mom.

"Dastrex put that away, you've already committed one crime you don't need to add murder to that." His mom said sounding a little worried. Cole and Nya then came up from the basement and Cole was holding Kai. Dastrex then pointed the gun at Cole.

"Give me back my Kai, Cole." Dastrex said. Cole just laughed at him.

"No he's MY Kai NOT yours." Cole said putting emphasis on 'my' and 'not'. Dastrex stared for a moment. He was about to say something when Kai's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Dastrex holding a gun. His breathing sped up, when he noticed that someone was holding him as well. He looked up to see who it was.

"C-co…le…" he said weakly. Cole nodded and Kai immediately buried his face in Cole's chest. This caused Dastrex's (Along with the ninja and Nya's) jaws to drop. Dastrex went from surprised to mad.

"Kai you get over here right now or else I'll have to punish you again." Dastrex said to Kai. Kai tensed up in Cole's arms, he was terrified of what Dastrex would do to him. And yet he felt safe being in Cole's arms so he didn't respond, but cuddled closer to Cole.

Cole, on the other hand, went from ANRY to PISSED but now he's **PISSED-OFF.** "Jay hold Kai for a moment I have a bone to pick." Cole said. Jay was too scared to protest, and Kai just nodded back off to sleep. Once Kai was in Jay's arms Cole turned to Dastrex. Dastrex shot the gun. Cole didn't even flinch as he caught the bullet in his hand and threw it aside. Everyone was shocked they really had never seen Cole this mad. He picked Dastrex up by the neck with no effort. Cole punched him in the gut REALLY hard. Dastrex was dropped to the ground coughing and wheezing holding his stomach. Cole took Kai from Jay and walked off to who knows where, but as he left Nya heard him mumble "I'll leave you to the cop's bastard."

 **Time Skip: Fifteen Minutes**

Jay, Zane, Lloyd, and Nya returned to the bounty. Sensei Wu was waiting for them.

"Where's Cole wandered off to?" Wu asked as he sipped a cup of tea.

"We think a hospital." Nya said.

"And or the cop's." Jay added. All four sat down at the table.

"So then I take it everyone survived." Wu asked. Nya looked deeply saddened at the question so Jay moved in to comfort her.

"Well Cole only got more **PISSED** and yet only punched Dastrex. As for Kai…well…all we can do is hope for the best." Lloyd said sounding a mix of scared and worried. Nya began to cry into Jay's shoulder. A deep silence, except for Nya's crying, filled the room. It was broken by Zane.

"Well then I guess I'll make dinner." The nindroid said trying to lighten the mood. Nya stopped crying and sat up.

"I wonder…where Cole went." She said still sniffling.

 **Time Skip: Next Day**

Nya woke up and made her way to the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Zane, Lloyd, and Jay standing around something. She went to investigate what was happening.

"Hay guys, what'cha loo…" Jay interrupted her "Shhhh." He whispered. Nya froze when she saw what they were looking at. On the couch was Cole, and he was asleep. But that wasn't what shocked Nya, it was the fact that he was cuddling a bandaged-and-no-longer-bleeding Kai. She was having major turmoil of emotions at the sight, happy that Kai was back and alive and yet shocked that Cole was so tightly holding him. He has one arm under Kai, and the other over his chest. Then it hit her. Anger. Cole disappeared with HER brother without telling anyone where he was going. Oh and not to mention but, said brother was injured and clearly traumatized!

"Ahem. COLE WAKE UP NOW!" she yelled right in his ear. Cole moaned and sat up, still holding onto Kai. He laid him down gently and put a blanket on him. Wordlessly Cole went into the kitchen and leaned on the counter. Nya and the others followed suit.

"Where did you go!? And why didn't you tell anyone where you went!? Were you aware that Kai was hurt!? Or that he is most likely traumatized!? What if someone attacked you!?" Nya yelled at the now calm Cole.

"I went down the street and to the hospital. They took him in and patched him up. I am aware that he's traumatized but they sedated him just to be safe, he won't wake up for a while. And someone tried to attack us, but they backed down when they saw how **PISSED** I was." Cole calmly responded to her. Nya was about to respond when they hear a scream from the other room. Cole was next to a now awake Kai in less than five seconds. Kai had hidden underneath the blanket and must have been TERRIFIED by the way the blanket was shaking.

"Kai its Cole, don't worry your safe." Cole said trying to calm Kai down. Kai peeked out from under the blanket to conform if this was true. Once he did, Kai immediately jumped into Cole's arms and buried his face in Cole's chest. Cole wrapped his arms around the trembling Kai, who seemed to instantly calm down. It was at this moment that Sensei Wu decided to enter the room. He took in the scene before him.

"What's with all the ruckus? I was trying to sleep and all I could hear was screaming." Wu said calm as ever.

"I was scolding Cole, when Kai woke up and freaked out!" Nya answered Wu's question. Wu looked at Cole, who still had a trembling Kai in his arms, and seemed to think for a moment.

"Well, I do have to ask for an explanation as to where you were last night Cole." Wu said finally. Cole sighed.

"Ok, after we got Kai back I went to a hospital. On my way there some guy ran out of an alley, and was about to grab Kai from me. He saw how visibly **PISSED** I was and turn and ran back down the alley. I got to the hospital and the doctors wheeled him off to get X-Rays taken. The doctor stitched up his cuts, and bandaged him and put this cast on his broken ribs." Cole gestured to Kai's side, which they then noticed that Kai was shirtless and just had bandages on his chest and back. "Well then the cops showed up, I told them what happened and gave them Dastrex's address. By the time we were cleared to leave the hospital, it was five in the morning. The rest you can infer for your selves." Cole explained.

"Well while you're explaining yourself Cole, why is he all of a sudden 'Your' Kai?" Nya asked still upset at Cole. Cole looked confused at this. "Yesterday, you referred to Kai as 'yours' to Dastrex." Nya elaborated and crossed her arms waiting for an answer. Cole started to think for a minute.

"Well…uh...because…I…um…I-I…was mad? Ya, that's it, I was mad and said that to…um…make Dastrex understand that Kai is not his." Cole said. Nya didn't buy this one bit.

"Fine then why not say 'OUR' Kai!? Hmmm!?" Nya yelled at Cole. Kai heard Nya yell and began to tremble in Cole's arms. Cole started petting Kai's hair in an attempt to calm him down.

"I was mad and not thinking clearly. Also please stop yelling Nya, it seems to be frightening Kai." Cole said still sounding calm as ever.

"Don't tell me that I'm scaring my brother! Maybe your holding him too hard!" Nya all but screamed at Cole. Kai began trembling harder.

"N-no p-please…d-don't hu…r-rt m-me! I-I'll b-be g-good!" Kai whimpered quietly. Everyone seemed to hear this, Nya froze in shock.

"It's okay Kai, he can't hurt you anymore." Cole said attempting to calm the now again terrified Kai. It became clear to Cole however that Kai wasn't going to calm down. So Cole carried Kai to his room and locked the door. Meanwhile the others waited for Cole to vanish before they began a discussion.

 _ **So im so sorry Ive waited such a long amount of time to upload this chapter! Honestly imam update this fic every Saturday from now on! So get ready cuz ive got ideas to use and characters to torm…I mean play with. Anyways ill fix the issues with the grammar in the previous chapters as soon as this chapter uploads. So yea, that's that and again I couldn't be more sorry for not uploading! See yall tomorrow when I update this fic again as an apology for many months of no updates. Adios!**_


End file.
